Confidence
by ln.lfz
Summary: Des aveux... NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde.

Cette semaine je ne reviens pas avec _Choix_ mais avec un One shot (comme toujours mahiro tu as souvent, voir très souvent, raison, lol.)

Ce One shot a été fait il y a longtemps, enfin le début. C'était au moment où j'avais tout perdu et que je pensais que je ne continuerai pas _Amants_. On peut dire que c'est grâce à ce One shot que j'ai repris cette fic. Et puis, je l'ai laissé en suspens pour le finir il y a à peu près un mois pour la fin de son histoire.

Bon je sais, tout le monde s'en fout et préfère lire la fic, mais bon j'avais envie de le dire. Je sais, je suis chiante. Et puis aujourd'hui, je suis contente. J'ai pu lire deux bon chapitre hier soir avant me coucher, j'avance avec mon mémoire (première partie bouclée et deuxième partie presque fini) et c'est la fête du Gandi Di, une fête chinois au nom de ce guerrier devenu dieu, dans mon île. J'ai pu manger un bol renversé (plat chinois) vu des dragons, des tigres et des lions, entendu des pétard (bon ça c'est pas nouveau chez moi puisque pour les fêtes de fin d'année, on en fait péter ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est chez vous) et tout le monde s'en fout, mdr ! Bon aller, j'arrête de vous ennuyez avec ma petite vie et je vous laisse avec ce One shot.

Ah oui ! (J'entends : « elle n'a pas encore fini celle- là ? » bizarre ?) C'est One- shot mais je l'ai coupé en deux. Il fait douze pages de Word donc je l'ai coupé en deux. Donc ça coupe au milieu des choses (vous allez le comprendre en lisant, lol) Comme ça j'ai un peu le temps devant moi pour les autres fics lol.

Je remercie aussi Zagan et mon 'petit Ange' pour leur correction. Je vous adore.  
Et Naruto ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est bien à Kishimoto- sensei.  
Aller, c'est bon, c'est fini. Je vous laisse avec Confidence. 

Bisous tout le monde

LN

**Confidence**(première partie)

-NARUTO !

Il tourna la tête vers un groupe de filles où il remarqua Sakura debout, le visage rouge. Vu qu'elle ne le regardait pas, elle ne l'avait pas appelé. Il vit les autres filles rire aux éclats à la réaction de la jeune fille.

On parlait de lui quand il entendit une nouvelle fois son prénom. Elles n'avaient même pas remarqué sa présence.

Il sourit.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être source d'une conversation pour filles surtout qu'il entendit les brides de la conversation.

-Arrête de faire l'idiote Sakura. Tu es dans son équipe, donc tu dois avoir un petit coup de cœur pour lui.

Il s'avança discrètement vers le petit groupe afin d'écouter plus précisément la conversation :

-Un coup de cœur pour Naruto, dit Sakura toujours aussi rouge. Je ne pense pas mais il est très important pour moi.

-Ça, tu nous l'as déjà dit. S'il est important pour toi, c'est que tu es amoureuse de lui.

-Pas du tout, dit Sakura plus calmement maintenant. Naruto est très important pour moi car il fait un peu partie de ma famille. Même mes parents l'ont pris sous leurs ailes lorsqu'il est rentré au village.

-Hé bien, dit une des filles, Si tu te maries avec lui, ce sera facile puisque tes parents l'acceptent. Ce ne seront pas les miens.

-Mais je vous ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas… dit- elle vivement puis elle sourit tendrement, Enfin pas comme ça.

-Je ne te comprends pas, dit une autre fille. Tu le connais depuis tellement longtemps. Il semble que tu connais beaucoup de choses sur lui. Et en plus, c'est un beau gosse.

Naruto avala difficilement lorsqu'il entendit "beau gosse". « Je ne pensais pas que les filles me voyaient comme ça ! »

-Un beau gosse, éclata de rire Sakura. C'est vrai, continua- t- elle en reprenant son calme, C'est un beau gosse et il ne le sait même pas. Mais dites-moi les filles ? Pour me poser de telles questions, c'est que vous êtes jalouses que je le fréquente ?

-Jalouse ! dirent les quatre filles en face d'elle.

-Oui, oui, dit la jeune kunoichi avec un sourire malicieux. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez de Naruto ?

-Mignon.

-Ses yeux sont pas mal… mais un peu trop sûr de lui.

-Ça, c'est vrai. C'est pas qu'il s'en vante mais sa manière agaçe souvent les autres ninjas. Mon frère a envie de le tuer.

-Et le mien ! Il ne le supporte pas surtout que l'Hokage lui demande toujours de faire une mission impossible. Je n'oserai jamais parler à l'Hokage comme il le fait.

-C'est normal, dit Sakura en rigolant doucement. C'est presque un jeu entre eux et c'est depuis le début. Naruto et Tsunade- sensei sont comme frère et sœur. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu bande de lâches.

-Que veux- tu que l'on dise de plus ? s'écria une des filles. Il est mignon, sûr de lui et super… COOL !

-D'accord avec toi, crièrent les trois autres avec un large sourire.

-Vraiment les filles, vous êtes superficielles.

-Comment ? crièrent les quatre filles.

-Ben oui, vous ne le voyez que de l'extérieur.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu le connais très bien.

-Mais les filles, il y en a une qui n'a rien dit, dit une fille en tirant le bras d'une jeune fille que Naruto n'avais pas remarquée.

-C'est vrai ça, dit Sakura. Qu'est ce que tu en penses de Naruto, Hinata ?

-Na… Naruto- kun, dit la jeune fille brune en jouant avec ses mains.

-Oui, dit Sakura. Toi aussi tu connais Naruto depuis longtemps. Je vous ai vus souvent ensemble.

-C'est vrai, cria une des filles.

-Euh… c'est parce que je lui demande parfois conseil...

-J'en doute. Le rouge à tes joues te trahit.

-Mais… mais c'est vrai…

-Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses de Naruto ?

Elle fit une grimace qui se transforma en un timide sourire.

-Na… Naruto- kun… il… il est… bienveillant. Toujours préoccupé pour les autres. Il est généreux avec ses amis et amusant par moments. Il est vraiment adorable lorsqu'il joue avec son petit chat, Neko… mais… mais… il semble souvent triste… quelque chose le perturbe… quelque chose de sombre en lui…

-Ouah ! dit une fille. Ben dis donc, je ne pensais pas que tu dirais autant de choses sur lui.

-Pourquoi tu dis qu'il y a quelque chose de sombre en lui ? demanda Sakura, grave.

-Euh… je ne sais pas, dit- elle en baissant les yeux. C'est ce que je ressens lorsque que je l'observe de loin.

-Observer… C'est vrai que tu l'admires depuis l'académie, dit Sakura en réfléchissant.

-Depuis l'académie ! cria une des filles.

-Dis-moi Hinata, intervient une autre, Est-ce que tu serais amoureuse de Naruto ?

Hinata leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, toute rouge. Naruto recula pour éviter qu'elle le remarque. Bien que très intéressé par cette question, il fallait qu'il reste discret. Il regarda attentivement la jeune fille, essayant de comprendre chacun de ses gestes.

-A… Amoureuse… Na… Naruto- kun…

-C'est une très bonne question !

-Voyons les filles, intervient Sakura, Ne l'ennuyez pas…

-Non, non, Sakura. Nous t'avons posé la question, c'est à son tour maintenant.

-Alors Hinata ? La réponse ?

-Euh… je… je…

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que ça te ferait si une de nous cinq sortait avec lui ?

-Hé oh les filles ! Moi je vous ai déjà dit que ne je n'aimais pas Naruto, enfin pas de la même manière que vous le concevez, dit Sakura.

-D'accord pour toi, Sakura. Mais nous pouvons toutes les quatre sortir avec lui.

-Cela m'étonnerait, dit Sakura en les regardant de haut.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas du tout le type de Naruto.

-Et quel est son type ?

-Les filles assez mignonnes mais surtout intelligentes. Et un peu timide… comme Hinata.

-Hinata, un peu timide ? Tu plaisantes. C'est presque une maladie chez elle.

-Tu es méchante avec Hinata, s'écria Sakura.

-Dites les filles, on s'éloigne de notre sujet, dit une des filles à côté d'Hinata.

-Comment ?

-Moi j'attends la réponse d'Hinata, continua- t- elle en regardant l'intéressée.

-C'est vrai ! Alors es- tu amoureuse de Naruto ?

-Arrêtez les filles, dit Sakura voulant sauver son amie.

-Sakura, tais- toi, je veux savoir la réponse.

-Hinata ?

-Alors ?

-La réponse ?

-On t'attend !

-Euh… je… oui, murmura- t- elle.

-Je n'ai rien entendu.

-Moi non plus, disent les trois autres.

-Oui, dit la jeune fille toujours en murmurant.

-J'entends rien, dit une des filles en se nettoyant les oreilles.

-Oui, dit la pauvre jeune fille, un peu plus haut.

-Rien du tout.

-Oui, dit-elle de plus en plus rouge.

-Mais vraiment rien du tout.

-J'AIME NARUTO- KUN ! cria Hinata au grand étonnement des filles.

Hinata s'était levée pour le dire. Les larmes lui coulaient des yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Naruto la regarda quelques instants puis posa son dos contre le mur, réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il sourit. Soudain, son attention revint sur les filles.

-Et bien, ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses le dire.

-Hinata, est- ce que ça va ? demanda Sakura en lui tendant un mouchoir.

-Euh… oui, dit- elle dans un chuchotement.

-Hinata, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il te remarquera.

-Euh…

-Ta timidité est quelque chose qu'il ne pourra pas supporter si tu continues comme ça.

-Je vous ai dit qu'il aimait les filles timides.

-C'est vrai, mais la timidité chez Hinata est trop poussée, je trouve. Un garçon comme lui ne pourra pas vivre avec elle.

-Comme lui ? demanda Hinata choquée.

-Ben oui ! Naruto n'est pas du tout timide. C'est quelqu'un qui s'exprime facilement et ouvertement et qu'importe ce que peuvent penser les autres. Naruto se sentira très mal à l'aise avec Hinata.

-Si tu pouvais savoir comme tu as tort, dit Sakura, mécontente par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. De vous toutes, celle qui a réussi à mieux définir Naruto, c'est Hinata alors je ne pense pas que ça poserait problème qu'elle soit sa petite amie.

-C'est vrai, mais cela ne veut rien dire …Hinata est trop timide. Il faut qu'elle arrête de se poser trop de questions et qu'elle fonce dans le tas.

-C'est impossible, dit Hinata doucement. Dès que je suis avec lui je… je sens que je ne suis pas à ma place. Je ne serais jamais comme Sakura- san, dit- elle en levant les yeux vers la jeune fille.

-Baka, dit Sakura en se levant. Ce n'est pas en me ressemblant que tu obtiendras quelque chose.

-Tu fais la maligne, Sakura mais il y a une rumeur disant que Naruto est amoureux de toi et ça depuis l'académie.

-Ce fut peut- être le cas mais maintenant c'est différent. Naruto est…

Elle soupira puis se retourna.

-Où tu vas ? demanda une de filles.

-L'heure tourne et j'ai des choses à faire pour l'administration. Hinata, tu devrais venir avec moi. Cela t'évitera d'entendre des foutaises sur comment il faut draguer Naruto, dit Sakura en souriant malicieusement.

-Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que nous donnerons de mauvais conseils à Hinata.

-Vous ne savez rien de Naruto, vous n'avez jamais fait équipe avec lui, alors vos conseils vous pouvez les garder pour vous.

-Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre qu'en claquant des doigts, dit- une jeune fille en se levant sûre d'elle, il me mangera dans la main.

-On peut essayer, dit une voix derrière elles.

Toutes les six se retournèrent et firent face à Naruto, appuyé contre le mur.

-Na… Naruto- kun, dirent en même temps les quatre filles.

-Naruto, dit Sakura en s'avançant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai entendu mon nom alors je suis venu voir par curiosité, dit le jeune homme en souriant malicieusement.

-Depuis quand tu es là ? demanda une jeune fille.

-Depuis un bon moment, dit Naruto en regardant Hinata qui n'osait pas le regarder, trop honteuse.

Sakura soupira puis regarda son ami.

-Ça te dit de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'administration ? demanda- t- elle.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, je n'ai pas de mission dans l'urgence.

-C'est gentil, dit- elle lui souriant.

-Hinata, si tu venais, toi aussi, dit Naruto en regardant la jeune fille.

-Euh… je…

-Allez viens Hinata, dit Sakura en lui prenant le bras pour qu'elle se lève. A plus tard les filles, cria- t- elle avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

* * *

Les trois amis marchèrent côte à côte dans la ville. Personne n'avait osé ouvrir la bouche. Mais au bout d'un moment : 

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu tout à l'heure ? demanda Sakura suspicieuse.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais assez curieux, dit Naruto en se grattant le coin de la bouche. C'est la première fois que j'entends ce genre de discussion.

-Cela devient habituel. Toutes les filles me posent des questions sur nous deux. Ça devient soûlant à la fin, dit-elle désespérée.

-Mais je suis sûre que ça t'amuse, dit Naruto en souriant.

-C'est vrai, avoua- t- elle. Bon, je suis arrivée. Naruto, n'oublie pas que Maman t'attend demain soir. Elle sort les grands plats.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, dit- Naruto en la saluant puis il se tourna vers Hinata.

Celle- ci ne le regardait pas.

-Ça te dit de marcher un peu ? demanda- t- il en lui souriant tendrement.

-Euh… ou… oui, dit- elle, toujours en regardant ses pieds.

-Je ne savais pas que la terre était aussi belle, dit- il en plaisantant.

Elle ne dit rien mais rougit fortement. Sans savoir comment ils étaient arrivés là, ils se retrouvèrent, tous les deux, devant le monument aux morts. Elle osa lever les yeux vers lui et aperçut un bleu océan.

-Je suis bien content que tu oses lever les yeux vers moi, dit- il en souriant tendrement.

-Je… Désolée… dit-elle en déviant son regard sur la pierre bleue.

-Tu sais… j'étais assez surpris par ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, dit- il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalons. D'un côté il y a eu la surprise, puis une certaine gêne…

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder. Elle tremblait.

-Je t'ai déçue… désolée.

-Non, pas du tout, dit- il en rigolant, gêné.

Il se calma puis leva les yeux et regarda le ciel bleu. Elle admira le soleil reflété sur ses magnifiques cheveux dorés.

-Il fait très beau aujourd'hui.

-Tu ressembles tellement à un ange, murmura-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, assez étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait réfléchi à voix haute. Elle posa sa main près de sa bouche comme une fautive.

-Tu sais… je suis plus un démon qu'un ange, dit-il en retrouvant le sourire. De nous deux, je pense que c'est toi l'ange.

-Je suis pas aussi belle que Sakura-san, je n'ai ni son intelligence et ses…

-Tu n'es pas Sakura, coupa- t- il. Tu es Hinata et c'est tout.

-Pour… pourquoi tu es toujours aussi gentil avec moi ? demanda- t- elle en souriant tristement.

-Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ?

Il se détourna de la pierre bleue pour aller vers la rivière.

-Toi aussi tu es gentille avec moi.

-Je suis assez hypocrite parce qu'en retour je veux quelque chose, dit- elle baisant les yeux.

-Est- ce vrai ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure ?

-Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous entendus.

-Je… je préfère partir, dit- elle en se retournant.

-Tu fuis Hinata…

-Comme je l'ai toujours fait.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas arrêter de fuir et me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Puisque tu le sais déjà, pourquoi le faire ?

-Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, Hinata… dit-il tristement.

-Je… Naruto- kun… que ressens- tu… pour moi…

Il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup, mais ne dis rien.

Elle en avait assez. Elle allait partir.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Moi aussi…

Elle se figea et se tourna vers lui. Elle le vit avancer vers elle.

-Moi aussi… je pense que je t'aime.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit aux filles.

-Entre autres… En fait, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure m'a plutôt soulagé.

-Soulagé ? demanda- t- elle pensant qu'elle avait mal entendu.

-Tu sais, nous avons fait beaucoup de missions ensemble… Nous sommes devenus de très bons amis… Nous étions souvent ensemble et pour tout t'avouer, parler avec toi était quelque chose de… je… je me sentais bien… Au début, je pensais que c'était juste de l'amitié mais maintenant te voir près de moi… je me sens gêné… et exister à la fois. J'ai besoin d'être près de toi, de t'avoir dans mes bras, de te serrer contre moi… de t'embrasser… et maintenant de t'entendre dire que tu m'aimes… Je peux me permettre … je veux que tu le dises… en face de moi.

Elle resta étonnée par ce long discours. Elle voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il la regarda avec inquiétude, puis sourit.

-Est- ce que tu as peur de moi ?

-No… non… jamais…

-Alors pourquoi ne pas le dire devant moi ?

-Je… je…

Il se détourna d'elle, plongea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et regarda le ciel.

-Tu sais… tout à l'heure, tu disais que… tu as parlé de quelque chose de sombre en moi…

Il soupira tout en fermant les yeux, cherchant les bons mots.

-Tu… tu n'es pas obligé de… de le dire, dit- elle en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le sol.

-Non… je profite que tu ne m'aies rien dit pour te dire la vérité… c'est mieux comme ça…

-Na… Naruto- kun… dit- elle en levant les yeux vers lui, soucieuse.

-Ne dis rien… pas tout de suite, dit- il en baissant son regard.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Le vent s'engouffra dans les cheveux des jeunes gens qui restaient immobile.

-Je suis Kyubi…

Hinata plissa des yeux essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Co… comment ? demanda- t- elle.

-Le Yondaime n'a jamais éliminé Kyubi… je pense que c'est impossible. Alors il l'a scellé en moi, le jour de ma naissance. Je suis le réceptacle de Kyubi. Je suis un démon.

-C'est faux ! cria Hinata en lui tenant la manche de sa veste.

-Hi… Hinata, dit-il, surpris de ce brusque haussement de voix.

-C'est faux, dit- elle plus posément mais avec détermination. Tu n'es pas un démon, bien au contraire. Tu as toujours essayé de rendre le sourire aux autres ou à les sauver de tout ce qui peut être inimaginable. Tu es notre ange gardien. Tu ne seras jamais un démon, pour moi… parce que… parce que…

-Parce que ?

-Je… dit- elle tout bas en regardant ses mains agrippées à sa veste. Parce que… je t'aime.

Il la regarda attentivement et soupira de soulagement.

-Je suis si content, dit- il en la serrant dans ses bras. Merci Hinata.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes savourant la présence de l'autre.

-Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? demanda Naruto doucement.

-Savoir quoi ? demanda Hinata ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire exactement.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il souriait tendrement.

-Pour Kyubi… tu le savais ?

(A suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Yatta ! Je l'ai enfin fini ! Non ce n'est pas de _Amants_ dont je parle, ni de _Choix_. Bon c'est vrai cette fois- ci, je fini _Confidence_, mais ce n'est pas de fic dont je parle. C'est de mon très cher mémoire. Je croyais je ne le finirai plus. Si je suis en retard, c'est de sa faute, donc pas taper.

Bon j'ai fini mon petit délire avec mon mémoire, passons à cette fic. Je voulais vous jouer un petit tour en remettant tout le One- shot en entier mais si je fais ça, j'ai peur de perdre vos reviews et je tiens trop à ça, donc malheureusement, pour moi, je le laisse couper et je vous dévoile la suite.

Mais avant l'histoire passons aux réponses aux reviews :

**Calliope la muse** : Tient Imouto ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai vu. Ça fait plaisir, lol. Quand j'ai lu ta review, je suis aller lire la déclaration… C'est tellement mignon… Tout compte fait il a enfin avoué ses sentiments. Je suis un peu triste parce que je ne peux plus l'embêter (Itachi doit être dans le même état, lol)… C'est vraiment dommage mais je suis contente que tout ce fini bien.  
Oui! Les filles craquent pour Naruto. Il est comme même mignon, je trouve, donc on lui fait un fan- club ! Pour Sasuke… il a raison, on l'oublie. Aller voilà la suite de mon petit délire. 

**mahiro** : Lol Si, si, c'est bien une One -shot mais pour avoir un peu temps, je l'ai coupé en deux. Et je sais, je l'ai coupé là où il ne fallait pas, ça c'est pour garder un peu de mystère, lol. Et non Hinata ne savait pas pour Kyubi. Je l'explique dans cette partie. Vas-y file la lire. Et merci pour tout. Bisous.

**Zagan** : Merci pour le chapitre 14 de _Choix_. Je t'envoie très bientôt la suite. Et pour ta question, non je n'ai pas vu de tigres enfin de vrais félins, quoi. C'est le tigre chinois comme tu le vois à la télé où deux personnes constituent le corps. Mais ça reste impressionnant toutes leurs acrobaties. Bisous.

**Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene** : Si c'est un One- shot mais il fallait que je le coupe pour des raisons de temps. Et oui, c'est du harcèlement. Mais fait attention, si « mon Zamal monte » (c'est une expression utilisée chez, mais je ne te donnerai pas la signification, tu le devineras) il risque de ne pas avoir de suite. Alors patience. Mais, je suis contente de cette fic te plaise. Voilà la suite. Bye.

**Arminas** : Merci beaucoup, j'en rougis. Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant. Bisous.

**Yue-redmoon** : J'adore ta phrase d'intro. Elle me plaie bien, lol. Toi ça se voit que tu n'es pas souvent avec les filles. Quand on commence à cancaner, on n'arrête plus et j'avoue, on peut être très méchante. Là encore, j'étais gentille dans ma fic, lol. Ben sinon, Naruto est un peu curieux et puis c'est pas tous les jours qu'on parle de lui, lol. Aller, voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Sailor Ocean** : Ca fait longtemps toi aussi. Tu étais en vacance comme mon petit ange ? Et non Hinata ne connaît pas pour Kyubi, voilà les explications. Bisous

**Goudou** : Pour la réponse à ta question va voir un peu plus haut. Sinon merci d'apprécier et de rester aussi fidèle. Bisous.

**Nami Himura** : Merci, merci. Je t'adore. Tellement de compliments… Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant. Bisous.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Tient c'est bizarre, la semaine dernière, j'avais mis la fic plus tôt que d'habitude et tu ne l'as pas reçu… sinon tu te couches tôt, lol… Sinon désolée pour le retard de cette semaine, mais tu sais pourquoi. J'espère que tu apprécieras le romantisme de cette suite. Bisous.  
PS : Qu'est ce que tu as contre mon speudo ? Je sais il est bizarre… tout comme moi, lol, Bises. 

**le mutant** : Tient! Je me suis surprise moi- même d'avoir fait du Naru/Hina. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent à vrai dire, MDR ! Et oui, tu as une partie raison pour la coupure. Aller voilà la suite. Bisous et bonnes vacances (veut la suite de ta fic…. Snif !)

**Vathany** : Ben tout simplement pour avoir du temps, lol. Je sais je suis sadique ! Par contre j'ai pas le temps de te l'envoyer (je sais j'aurai pu le faire hier mais j'ai oublié). Donc tu auras la suite comme tout le monde (je suis vraiment méchante… non ?) Aller voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Lodret** : Gomen, gomen. Je ne fais pas exprès mais il faut bien me laisser un peu de temps avant que je m'y mette. Mais normalement la suite de _Choix _c'est semaine si tout va bien. Merci beaucoup d'apprécier _Confidence _et désolée (une nouvelle fois) d'avoir coupé au milieu, mais c'est toujours pour question de temps… Aller voilà la suite. Bisous

**Megumichan** : Merci beaucoup ! Et tu as raison : Vive Naruto et Hinata ! Bisous

**sakura-chan** : Toi, tu dois aimer Sakura, non ? Merci beaucoup. Voila la suite. Bisous.

**Yondaime-sama** : Merci beaucoup. Par contre, je suis assez étonnée qui tu préfères cette fic, d'habitude c'est _Amants _que les lecteurs apprécient le plus. Mais merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous.

**Cassy-Chan** : Tient, le retour de Nee- chan ! Oui encore et toujours Naruto et Hinata. Ils me manquaient un peu alors voilà une petite histoire, lol ! Merci beaucoup. Bisous.

**Mayura09** : Rentrée de vacances toute bronzée ? Après Pokémon, Stars War ! MDR ! J'ai bien aimé le Vador, lol ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Mee Yah** : C'est pas grave du retard, moi- même je le suis, lol. Oui il est populaire. Assez du Naruto que l'on voit comme un démon ! Et puis je l'aime trop pour le faire détester des filles, lol. Bisous  
PS1 : Oui, mon père est en train de le lire pour corriger les incohérences, puis ce sera le tour de mon frère et d'une amie pour les fautes, lol !  
PS2 : Voilà la suite !  
PS3 : j'adore tes PS, bisous, lol.****

Dark- Lee : Je t'adore Darkounet ! lol Merci d'apprécier cette fic et encore pleins de tendresse pour cette partie. Bisous.  
PS : Pour les traductions de ta phrase légendaire, je pourrai les reprendre, mdr ! 

**Princesse d'Argent** : Toi aussi, tu es toute bronzée ? Et bien dit donc t'es vraiment accro à l'ordi (moi aussi, lol) ! Merci de rendre le temps de lire. Hé ! mais t'es pas gentille mon ange de donner envie aux autres lecteurs, mdr ! Aller bisous.

Voilà ! J'ai battu mon record de reviews : 21 reviews. J'ai battu le dernier chapitre de _Tu n'es pas seul_ ! (il en a eu 20) Et bien, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite avec en conclusion un bon dans le future.

Aller j'arrête de vous embêter et vous laisse à votre lecture.  
Bisous  
Ln. 

**Confidence**(deuxième partie)

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes savourant la présence de l'autre.

-Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? demanda Naruto doucement.

-Savoir quoi ? demanda Hinata ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire exactement.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il souriait tendrement.

-Pour Kyubi… tu le savais ?

-Non, dit- elle posément, en baissant les yeux. Je ne savais pas que c'était Kyubi qui était en toi mais… je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose en toi… lorsque tu es dans un combat… ces yeux… ces marques aux joues… cette force surhumaine que tu peux avoir… j'avais des doutes que ce n'était pas naturel et que cela pouvait être maléfique… il y a beaucoup de livres à la bibliothèque du clan Hyuga qui parlent des hommes possédés.

-Tu l'as compris en lisant ces livres ?

-Tu… tu sais, Naruto- kun… je… je… euh… je t'observe depuis longtemps et ton comportement par moments était… euh… particulier, si je puis dire.

Il éclata de rire devant sa rougeur.

-C'est vrai que je suis particulier, plus encore avec Kyubi, dit- il en essayant de se calmer mais il n'y arriva pas.

-Mais tu sembles si triste…

Il arrêta net de rire puis regarda la jeune fille qui était dans ses bras. Elle l'observa avec des yeux attristés.

-Tu ris souvent, mais par moments, je sens que ton rire semble faux…

Il se gratta la tête tout en regardant ailleurs que Hinata. Il voulut la lâcher mais elle l'en empêcha en s'accrochant à sa veste. Il fut obligé de la regarder.

-Tu sembles si triste derrière ce regard souriant.

Son regard resta posé sur elle sans qu'ils ne disent mots.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle resta interdite quelques nano-secondes ne se doutant pas de sa réaction puis ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce doux baiser.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il eut un sourire chaleureux.

-Est-ce que tu veux être ma confidente ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, le rouge de ses joues devenant vermillon. Il s'en amusa.

Voyant qu'il attendait sa réponse, elle sourit timidement et baissa les yeux.

-Ou… oui… si tu le veux bien…

Il mit son index sous son menton pour lui relever le visage et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

* * *

On frappa à sa porte. Il n'en tint pas compte, mais les coups persistaient. Il se releva et alla jusqu'à la porte, un peu à l'aveuglette. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit un magnifique sourire sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Elle portait un beau kimono bleu nuit avec des motifs en forme de fleurs de couleur jaune. Pour rehausser le teint de son visage, elle s'était légèrement maquillée. Seules ressortaient ses lèvres d'un rouge vermillon. Elle tenait dans ses mains un grand sac en papier noir mais il n'en tint pas compte.

Malgré le fait qu'il ressemblait à un zombie, il remarqua la beauté de la jeune femme.

-Tu es magnifique, dit- il d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle le poussa légèrement dans l'appartement pour pouvoir rentrer à son tour. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle était habillée différemment que d'habitude.

-Tu sors où ? demanda- t- il cette fois-ci réveillé.

-Tu l'as oublié ? demanda- t- elle toujours en souriant tendrement.

-Hum… fit- il en fermant les yeux tout en se grattant la tête, cherchant un évènement valable de cet accoutrement. Ne me dis pas que j'ai encore oublié notre anniversaire ! paniqua- t- il.

-Non, mais c'est vrai qu'il approche.

-Je suis sûr que tu as déjà trouvé un cadeau, dit- il amusé.

-C'est vrai, dit- elle timidement.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Il faut que je pense à trouver quelque chose moi aussi… Mais bon cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu portes ce kimono, qui te va à merveille en passant et ce magnifique rouge à lèvres.

-Tu en as sur les lèvres toi aussi, dit- elle en rigolant doucement, tout en retirant les preuves de son baiser.

-Alors ? demanda- t- il en lui prenant la main pour lui donner un baiser.

-Mon cousin se marie et tu as accepté de m'accompagner à la cérémonie.

-Ah ! dit- il surpris puis il se souvint qu'en réalité il n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais ayant perdu à un jeu avec Hinata, il lui avait promis de l'accompagner. Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? demanda- t- il penaud.

-Oui, une promesse est une promesse et tu ne reviens jamais sur une promesse.

-Mais j'ai rien à me mettre pour ce genre de cérémonie, même pas un kimono.

-Je le sais… J'ai fouillé dans ton armoire.

-Tu vois donc…

-… donc j'ai emprunté un vieux kimono de mon père, dit- elle en lui montrant son sac noir.

-Tu as donc tout prévu.

-Oui, dit- elle en souriant avec espièglerie. Viens, allons t'habiller.

-Je préfère me déshabiller et aller directement au lit avec toi, dit- il d'une voix lasse, tiré par Hinata.

-Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, rigola- t- elle, puis elle rougit. Peut-être plus tard.

-Tu me le promets ? dit- il avec un visage illuminé.

-Tu n'es qu'un pervers.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne t'en plains pas, dit- il avec un large sourire.

Elle ne répliqua pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle perdrait face à lui. Elle lui demanda de se déshabiller pour pouvoir mettre le kimono.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto était habillé d'un beau kimono noir et blanc. Cependant il fit une moue lorsqu'il se vit dans le miroir. 

-Je suis vraiment obligé de porter ce truc ?

-Oui, dit- elle alors qu'elle rougissait plus fortement. Tu… tu es très beau.

Il la regarda à travers le miroir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait dû mettre tout son courage pour dire ce genre de phrase. Il sourit et se retourna vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-Malgré toutes ces années, tu es toujours aussi timide lorsqu'il faut que tu parles de tes sentiments… Néanmoins je n'aime pas ce truc sur le dos. Surtout que je ne suis pas un Hyuga, dit- il en se retournant montrant le symbole du clan brodé sur son dos.

-Je pense que père apprécierait que tu portes le symbole du clan… il… il commence à t'apprécier…

Il soupira de découragement puis fit une grimace.

-Bon, alors, allons-y. Plus vite nous y serons, plus vite nous quitterons ce truc… et plus vite je retirerais ce kimono…marmonna- t- il. Décidément, je ne suis pas capable de mettre ce genre de vêtements…

-Merci, dit- elle doucement en regardant ses pieds.

-Comme tu l'as dit, je te l'ai promis donc on ira, mais toi aussi tu m'a promis quelque chose tout à l'heure, dit- il en élargissant son sourire, donc nous quitterons plus tôt cette cérémonie.

-Oui, dit- elle rassurée.

Il se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se releva et lui caressa la joue.

-Tu as de nouveau du rouge à lèvres, dit- elle, amusée, tout en retirant le maquillage inutile.

-Et toi, tu en as perdu, dit- il en lui caressant les lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'en remettrais lorsque nous serons à la maison. Allons-y !

Un peu défaitiste, Naruto suivit Hinata qui lui tenait la main mais dès qu'ils quittèrent l'appartement, il eut une autre attitude. Il se tenait droit et avait une prestance que peu de ninjas du village pouvaient avoir ainsi. Il croisa ses doigts avec ceux d'Hinata, montrant à tout le monde sa « possession ».

Il avait pris l'habitude d'être différent à la sortie de son appartement surtout lorsqu'il était accompagné d'Hinata. Il avait pris, au début de leur relation, de la distance et la jeune fille ne s'en plaignit pas, mais très vite, il se rendit compte que son attitude la rendait triste. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais rien dit, mais il la voyait triste et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter, surtout au début de leur relation. C'est lui qui avait pris l'initiative de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué son malaise lorsqu'ils étaient en ville, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour changer la donne. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sortirent qu'elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui tint la main, comme tout amoureux faisaient. Il lui avoua par la suite qu'il n'avait pas osé le faire, de peur de la rendre mal à l'aise et il avait pris la mauvaise solution.

Mais ce n'est pas sans oublier le caractère d'Hinata. Certes, c'était une jeune femme timide qui avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments même envers Naruto, mais il ne fallait pas marcher sur ses plates bandes. Il arrivait de temps en temps, qu'ils se disputent sur des choses mineures comme par exemple la jalousie. Un jour, une jeune femme était trop près de son petit-ami. Jamais Naruto n'aurait pensé qu'elle aurait réagi ainsi : ne plus le voir pendant une semaine. Ce fut la semaine la plus dure pour lui. Oh ! Il lui était arrivé de ne pas la voir pendant une semaine ou plus lorsqu'il était en mission à l'extérieur du village, mais il arrivait à ne pas y penser, mais cette semaine-là fut la plus longue et la plus dure de toute sa vie. Il ne la voyait pas, elle ne venait plus le voir à l'appartement et elle refusait de le voir lorsqu'il allait chez elle. N'en pouvant plus, il avait détruit la porte du domaine des Hyuga et il était entré dans le manoir comme un fou furieux pour la dénicher. Lorsqu'il la vit, il l'avait embrassé devant toute sa famille et lui avait demandé pardon. C'est ainsi que tout le monde fut mis au courant de leur relation. C'est aussi ce jour-là où il avait vu Hiashi Hyuga dans toute la splendeur de sa rage. Il s'en souviendra toute sa vie, c'est sûr.

Cependant, c'est vrai qu'Hinata avait son petit caractère, mais il n'était pas en reste non plus. Hinata était très jalouse mais lui aussi et contrairement à elle, il était assez violent. C'était son instinct qui agissait, avait-il dit. Mais ce jour-là, où il avait vu cet homme caresser la joue de sa petite-amie, la rage avait monté à son paroxysme. Il s'était précipité sur lui pour lui asséner des coups de poings. Le pauvre séducteur atterrit dans l'eau de l'étang et Naruto aurait pu terminé son œuvre si Hinata n'était pas intervenue. C'était avec des menaces qu'il suivit Hinata, le plus loin possible de cet homme.

Tous deux s'avaient se faire excuser comme il le fallait : dîner aux chandelles ou dans un bon restaurant, bouquet de fleurs, pique- nique à la frontière du village pour être seuls, petit rendez- vous sur la colline où était sculptés les visages des Hokages, ou petits moments intimes…

Malgré toutes ces années passées ensemble, rien n'avait tari la source de leur amour. Et Naruto se rendit compte que ses sentiments pour cette femme n'avaient pas changé et voyant que tout son entourage se mariait, il était pris de doute. Bien sûr il aimait Hinata, bien sûr il voulait rester le plus de temps avec elle mais se marier était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas imaginé dans la vie. Bien évidemment, il avait souvent entendu Sakura parler de mariage mais jamais il avait pu imaginer cette situation pour lui- même. Pourtant il avait participé aux mariages de ses amis. Mais lui, avait- il le droit de se marier ? Tsunade l'aurait frappé avant de lui répondre qu'il en avait tout à fait le droit. Mais il était aussi le réceptacle de Kyubi et ça il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Même, il ne s'était jamais imaginé avec une fille. Mais maintenant, il était avec Hinata et cela durait depuis bientôt cinq ans. Cinq ans, c'était long…

Le second obstacle à un quelconque mariage avec la jeune femme était bien sûr son père. Jamais un homme tel que lui acceptera le mariage de son héritière avec le Kyubi. Encore lui… Kyubi.

Il soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? demanda Hinata inquiète qu'il restât silencieux tout le long du trajet.

-Rien, dit-il doucement.

-Je… je suis désolée de t'imposer cette cérémonie… mais… mais, je… je ne voulais pas être seule… être la seule célibataire de la famille.

-Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, tu le sais très bien et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai à un tel supplice, dit- il en retrouvant le sourire.

-Merci, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur le bras de Naruto.

-Maintenant, entrons dans la fosse aux lions.

* * *

La cérémonie s'était bien passée, bien mieux qu'il n'aurait pensé. Bien sûr il y eu beaucoup de murmures à sa venue. La première chose qu'il avait entendu était : « pourquoi ce démon est venu pour le mariage d'un Hyuga ? ». Puis il eut des : « vous avez vu, il porte le symbole des Hyuga au dos. », « Jamais Hiashi- sama ne l'acceptera ». Il sourit à cette dernière réflexion car il savait que c'était vrai… enfin pas vraiment…

Au cours du buffet, il était resté en retrait lorsque Hinata devait accomplir son rôle d'Héritière. Hiashi était venu près de lui. Il le regardait toujours avec son air fier.

-Tu portes bien le kimono, avait- il dit à la grande surprise de Naruto.

-Par… pardon ? demanda- t- il sous le choc.

-Le kimono te va très bien, répéta Hiashi avec un œil moqueur.

-Euh… merci beaucoup… Hiashi- sama…

-Quand est- ce que tu comptes le faire ? demande le chef de clan en regardant sa fille sourire aux invités.

-Comment ? dit Naruto ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Tu sais, Naruto- kun… je me rends compte qu'il faut une nouvelle génération pour le clan, dit- il en regardant le jeune homme. Neji est en route pour la créer et Hanabi est encore trop jeune pour pouvoir la concevoir… Mais Hinata… il faut qu'elle soit le pivot de ce clan.

-Arrêtez de parler par énigmes, dit Naruto, un peu agacé et ne comprenant vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

-Par énigmes, dit Hiashi en éclatant de rire, ce qui attira tous les regards vers eux.

Naruto lança des regards noirs vers la foule qui dévia rapidement, avec crainte.

-Naruto- kun, Hinata ne va pas t'attendre toute sa vie et moi non plus par la même occasion. Il serait temps que tu agisses, si tu ne veux pas que le conseil intervienne.

-Vous voulez que je… commença Naruto avec méfiance.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, dit Hiashi sévèrement.

Naruto regarda Hinata qui semblait épuisée de sourire à tous ces gens.

Hiashi le poussa doucement et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena jusqu'à Hinata. Il salua les invités avec qui elle discutait puis prit la main de sa fille et celle du jeune pour les poser l'une sur l'autre.

-Ne me déçois pas, dit Hiashi au jeune homme qui comprit le sous- entendu.

Il lui sourit puis regarda Hinata.

-Si on s'en allait, murmura- t- il à son oreille.

-Mais… dit- elle en regardant son père qui lui fit le signe de son accord.

-Tu m'as promis qu'on quitterait cet endroit le plus tôt possible.

-D'a… d'accord…

Naruto serra sa main dans celle d'Hinata et quitta la cérémonie.

…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit son amant assis, le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit, le drap ne couvrant que le bas de son corps. Il semblait perdu dans de profonds tourments.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda- t- elle inquiète.

Il tournant son visage vers elle. Ses yeux reflétaient les tourments de son esprit.

-Tu peux te confier à moi… si… si tu veux, dit- elle en baissant les yeux en prononçant les derniers mots.

-Je le sais, dit- il en souriant tendrement devant ses rougeurs.

Il lui caressa la joue puis en regarda en face de lui.

-Ça te dit de t'unir à moi ?

-Encore ? demanda- t- elle en levant la tête vers lui surprise.

-Comment ? dit- il lui aussi étonné par sa réponse, puis il réfléchit un instant et éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Naruto ?

-Je crois que l'on s'est mal compris… mais ta petite idée ne me déplaît pas, bien au contraire, dit- il avec un sourit plein de sous- entendus.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite idée mais la tienne, dit- elle un peu boudeuse. Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ?

-Ben, j'aimerai m'unir avec toi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, dit- il plus sérieusement.

-Na… Naruto… tu… tu…

-Veux- tu devenir ma femme Hinata Hyuga ?

Tout était sorti d'une traite à son plus grand étonnement. Cela le conforta dans ses idées et ses peurs s'envolèrent. Il avait pris la bonne décision.

Soudain, il vit les yeux d'Hinata s'humidifier et les larmes coulèrent à flot en quelques secondes.

-Pour… pourquoi tu pleures… si tu ne veux pas…

-Non, dit- elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Jamais…

-Mais alors…

-Oui, Naruto. Oui je veux être ta femme jusqu'à ce que le mort nous sépare. Je veux être à tes côtés tous les jours, vivre avec toi, avoir des enfants de toi. Je veux rester auprès de toi toute ma vie.

-Alors c'est dit… Il faut le dire à ton père… mais avant tout, je pense que je vais étudier ton idée de toute à l'heure, dit- il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Ce n'est pas mon idée mais la tienne, pervers.

-Et fier de l'être quand je suis avec toi.

Il l'embrassa avec passion puis se sépara d'elle pour la contempler.

-J'ai hâte de voir la future Hinata Uzumaki, dit- il en souriant tendrement et l'embrassant une nouvelle fois…

**FIN.**


End file.
